


Объекты

by merchant_prince



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: Стив упал с поезда вслед за Баки





	

«Сыворотка Эрскина восстанавливает нейронные связи объекта 1 намного быстрее, чем на это способен состав, введенный объекту 2. Объекту 1 требуется увеличить интенсивность обработки», — запись в записной книжке сделана аккуратным почерком, ее автор лежит на бетонном полу с проломленным черепом, его круглые очки сползли с переносицы, стекла потрескались, оправа смялась после нескольких ударов кулака.

«Да, доктор Эрскин, хорошего человека можно обработать. Этого вы не учли», — Стив идет дальше по полутемным коридорам, наполненным звуками визжащей сирены.

Были четкие, вкручивающиеся сверлом в прожженный электричеством висок приказы, были десятки миссий. Были десятки устных отчетов, были медицинские осмотры, и снова было кресло, неумолимо перестраивающее механизмы пластин, обхватывающих голову и дающих разряд. Был человек за спинами суетливых техников и врачей, раз за разом вносивший пометки в свою записную книжку. Потом был холод.

Метры коридора, бетонные стены, бетонный пол, неумолкающая сирена, несколько агентов, попытавшихся его остановить. Наверное, они даже не успели понять, что им сворачивают шеи. Указатели на стенах, двери, аварийные лестницы. Хорошо знакомый путь. В конце будет помещение, с которого начиналась каждая миссия, в котором стоит кресло. Скоро для них все закончится.

Был второй, идущий на миссиях след в след, обеспечивающий прикрытие, никогда не промахивающийся из своей снайперской винтовки. Было понимание, что в связке со вторым он намного эффективнее. Была миссия, где прикрывать пришлось второго, где пришлось нарушить приказ. Было удивление на обычно бесстрастном лице человека с записной книжкой, когда он смотрел, как пластины выжигают память объекта 1. Когда его в следующий раз выдернули из холодного сна, он помнил, что произошло.

Стив достигает своей цели. Входит в помещение, где осталось несколько техников, не вооруженных, но… Они сделают то, что от них требуется, а потом умрут. «Объект 1 вышел из-под контроля, вы же слышали сигналы тревоги. Вы же знали, что когда-то объект 1 тоже отдавал приказы, так завершите процедуру разморозки».

Было начало, когда их обоих проводили через десятки тестов на выносливость и силу. Были дополнительные тесты для объекта 2. Был тренировочный зал, заполненный агентами и приказ — никакого сопротивления. Было так, что он безучастно смотрел, как объект 2 послушно исполняет приказ, пропуская за ударом ударом. Был приказ начать спаринг с объектом 2. Бала кровь, пропитавшая тактическую перчатку, но не было никакого сожаления, не было вины.

Был человек за защитным стеклом, вносивший пометки в свою записную книжку.

«Объект 1 представляет исключительную ценность. Объект 2 может быть использован для проведения испытаний с целью последующего расширения серии суперсолдат. Однако следует соблюдать рамки сохранения боевых качеств объекта 2», — осталась запись на разлинованной страничке.

Техникам удается добиться реакции. Баки открывает глаза, мутно, непонимающе смотрит вокруг, пытается слабо двигаться. Этого достаточно, чтобы они могли уйти. Техники больше не нужны. Стиву остается только вытащить Баки с базы.

Была складывающаяся в голове мозаика воспоминаний: грязные переулки и крыши домов, улыбки, смех, мечты о богатстве и сытой жизни. Было же так, что они не были солдатами. А потом была война.

Стив идет назад по тому же коридору, практически несет на себе Баки. Все так же орет сирена, но уже никто не встает на пути взбесившегося Объекта 1. Некому.

Обработка не действовала уже давно, человек с записной книжкой слишком поздно заметил изменения. Стив скрывал свою память, свою злобу и ненависть, позволяя себя обнулять, использовать себя, ища возможности вырваться и вырвать из этого ада Баки. И вот, возвращение с миссии, потеря бдительности агентами, считавших объект 1 абсолютно послушным.

И вот кровь на стенах базы и орущая в пустоте сирена.

В ангаре с техникой ждет стелс-джет. Баки идет практически без помощи, реагируя на короткие указания Стива кивками головы. Джет подойдет, чтобы убраться с базы, а потом придется действовать по обстоятельствам. Как будто бы в первый раз.

Был завод ГИДРЫ в 1944, была первая безумная выходка Стива. Было брошенное в шутку «Капитан Америка». Был Баки, закрытый в лаборатории. Был путь к свободе через скрежет металла и пламя. Было отчаянное «без тебя не уйду».

Они посередине промерзшего ничего, и надо двигаться дальше, чтобы любая погоня запыхалась идти по их следу.

— Это наша миссия? — Баки впервые говорит. — Или это тест…командир?

«Это был тест?» — на ребра как будто снова давит железный бок учебной гранаты.

— Это мы. Ни миссий, ни тестов. Больше мы им не служим, Бак.

Они продолжают идти в тишине под хруст снега посередине промерзшего «ничего».

— Стив…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Objects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579356) by [merchant_prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince)




End file.
